The Forbidden Love
by KrazyD99
Summary: Annabeth just moved in and Percy is falling in love with her, but he has a girlfriend. Where will these feelings lead them?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

I was walking towards my homeroom class when I saw a girl with curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her, but that moment was broken when my girlfriend, Rachel came and gave me a kiss.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She looked to where I was gazing before and she saw her. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Percy?"

"Wha- what. _I am not cheating_. For the last time just trust me."

She seemed to calm down a little bit. Last week she saw me at the movies with a girl named Thalia. She confronted me and accused me of cheating . She made a big deal out of it but I explained that Thalia was my cousin.

"O- okay but be careful, some of these girls are piranhas." She replied.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Bye." she said nervously.

"See you after swimming practice."

I sat down in my seat and saw the girl I was looking at earlier today sitting next to me. I was about to ask for her name when she just coldly stated,

"It's not nice to stare." not even looking up from her book.

"What? What do you mean." She just rolled her eyes at me like _I_ was the idiot.

"You were staring at me in the hallway."

"Oh. That." I was embarrassed

"Well _anyway. _What's your name" I said , trying to hide my embarrassment.

" Annabeth Chase." I heard a lot of pride in her voice when she said her name.

"Percy Jackson."

Ms. Facey came in the room so we all had to be quiet. After Homeroom I had my Ancient Greek class, and of course Annabeth was there, I sat down in the seat beside her. When she saw me she gave me an annoyed look.

"It's you again."

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically

This class was my favourite class because Paul Blofis, my stepdad taught this class,and I was also pretty good at this class.

"Okay can somebody tell me the twelve Olympian gods." I shot my hand up in the air but suprisingly Annabeth's hand went up as well.

"Somebody other than Percy and miss, miss... Chase! Yes." When it was lunch time I headed to the table me and my friends usually stay at. I looked behind me and I saw Annabeth sitting by herself . So I did the kind thing and I went over to her. When she saw me she just frowned. I have to admit that did hurt but she looked cute so how could I stay mad at her for that diss. I set my food down and sat across from her. We were in silence, it was a little awkward but we really don't agree with each other on most things, and in our arguments she always won.

"_Sooooo._What's your next class?"

"That's non of your business!" She snapped. She relaxed and said,

"Sorry."

"No it's okay."

"So have you joined a club or sport yet?" I tried to spark a conversation with her since we barely knew each other.

"No, but I'm thinking about Joining the chess club and I am still deciding on a sport."

"Well I have swimming practice today so if you haven't joined a club by then would you want to come see me?"

"Sure that would be fine."

"Cool. Okay! Then after practice you want to go to the movies with me and my friends?" Right on cue my girlfriend Rachel came right beside me and clung to my arm, as if to send a message to Annabeth.

She and Annabeth were each giving each other a death stare. So _I had to do something._

"Um Rachel, Annabeth is going to tag along with us going to the movies." I tried my best to cool both of them off. Rachel just replied,

"Yah. Sure, okay." Still not taking her eyes off Annabeth .

_Finally_. I thought to myself. My last class was with Mr. Brown and Annabeth and Rachel had the same last class. The aura between them was terrible. Even Mr. Brown felt the tension and was rather nervous.

I don't know why they were like this to each other but I can't tell you how many times I thanked God forgetting me out of there.

I changed in the lockers and went to the pool. Mr. Gordon kept on barking orders to all the swimmers. I looked up and I saw Annabeth on the bleachers reading a book. She looked at me and waved. I waved back, but then Rachel came in , and well, it was just unpleasant. After swimming I took a shower and changed. It was Friday. It was a day when my friends Thalia, Grover, Nico and my girlfriend got together. Rachel left saying she would go on ahead. When I came out of Goode I saw Annabeth standing alone.

"Hey." She jumped when she heard my voice.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry." I held up my hands.

"So, I thought you were headed to the movies to wait for us?"

"Well I just moved in so I don't really know the area well."

"Oh. Then why don't you come in my car. I'll take you" Annabeth looked at me warily then said,

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the good reviews. For those who probably didn't like it. I will tell you this is my first story so I'm really nervous about how it is, so please give kind reviews. Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth <strong>

I was waiting outside Goode High. _Wow it's cold out here_. Percy just finished swimming practice and I was waiting outside for him. I was thinking about the events that happened today at my first day of school and well, it sucked. This crazy chick named Rachel kept on treating me as a girl who would steal her boyfriend. And trust me _I do not like Percy Jackson_, but I knew that even without Percy in the picture we _still_ would be at each others throats. I was startled by a deep voice behind me.

"Hey." I jumped. I yelled at Percy. He said sorry but I could see he was trying not to crack up.

"So, I thought you were headed to the movies to wait for us?" He asked me. I explained to him that I just moved in. He seemed to have understood, frankly I'm not sure how he could understand things with his level of intelligence.

"Oh. Then why don't you come in my car. I'll take you." I was going to say _NO!_ _I can find it myself._ Flat out in his face but, I knew he wouldn't believe me, but then those sea green eyes just caught me, and I just said, "Yes."

He has a blue Toyota Corolla. He saw my expression when I saw the car.

"Sorry if it's not really that fancy." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No it's fine." I know I will shock a lot of people by saying this but I actually don't like fancy cars. We were on our way to the movies when Percy got a call.

"Hello? Yes I'm on my way... Yes it was great. In fact Annabeth is with me here now." As soon as he said it I knew he wished he hadn't. I heard loud yelling and Percy was holding the phone away from his ears.

" Rachel I'm telling you nothing's going o- hello?" She hung up on him. Percy just sighed and continued on driving. I thought of asking him why Rachel was acting like this, but I thought better of it.

"Here we are." I was sleeping until Percy shook me awake. We got of the car. I saw a boy younger than the rest with pale skin. He was wearing all black. I also saw a girl older than the rest with a punk styled look she had eleatric blue eyes, there was a boy with crutches and he had on a rasta cap on, and please I don't have to mention Rachel. She was glaring at me.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet Annabeth, Annabeth this is Grover, Nico and Thalia." At that moment Rachel came and grabbed Percy's arm and gave me one of her he's mine looks. After a couple of arguments we decided to watch John Carter. It was _okay _but I didn't actually love it like Nico and asked if Percy could take her home.

" Sorry Rachel but Annabeth doesn't really know the area well and your house is in the opposite direction. So I gotta take her." Percy tried his best to explain it calmly to her but she just yelled.

"Your taking _her instead of me!_"

"I'm sorry but-"

"You know I'm starting to think your actually trying to get her alone with you so you could make your _move_!"

"Rachel listen to me!" But she was already storming away. When she was passing by me she shoved my shoulder and said,

" This is not over freak!" When she was gone Percy walked over to me with a sad looking face.

"Sorry 'bout that I don't know why she's acting like this."

"No I should be the one saying sorry I shouldn't have come." I started to cry. I hated it but throughout I was always the reason why relationships were ruined. It was always 'But I love you!' or something else. Actually it was the reason why I moved. The girls started teasing me about it and, well my life was miserable. When we got into the car Percy turned to me and said, " You sure you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine." It was already ten forty-five. My parents were gonna kill me.

"Oh no."

"What?" Percy looked worried

"No it's just really late and my parents are gonna kill me."

" Talk about mine. I bet when I come out of that house I'm going to be traumatized." I laughed. Not that it was funny but it was a nice attempt.

"Alright see yah." Percy yelled out of his car.

"Bye." When I got home all was quiet. I snuck upstairs into my room and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello sorry I took some time to put up this chapter but I kinda got school so here I am. Oh yes about Annabeth crying if some of you didn't like that I have to say I forgot to read over and soooooooo you know ... mistakes anyway here's the chapter we've been waiting for.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Ugh I was starting to get tired of Rachel treating Annabeth like this. I was going to talk to her today when Thalia, my cousin barged in destroying my lovely breakfast.

"Hey." She said taking a sausage off my plate.

"What the heck are you _doing!"_ I yelled at her, while guarding the rest of my food.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"Well for one you just barge in without knocking or calling. Two you just stole some of my breakfast asking me _what_ ?"

"Well I just came to say your coming with us to go to the carnival, oh and bring Annabeth."

"Nico and the others? Well, I was planning to do something else and sleep off my weekend, but okay."

"Great." Then quick as lightning she took my plate and ran. I was just staring at the place where my plate _use _to be and well all that came out of my mouth was,

"My breakfast."

* * *

><p>I was putting on some casual clothes when I started to admire myself when I herd someone cough behind me and I saw Nico. His face was turning red trying not to laugh.<p>

"What is it with the door today." Nico cracked up

"You look more than ready." Nico was texting someone.

"Okay you go ahead and I'll bring Annabeth." Earlier today I somehow bumped into Annabeth while going back to my apartment. I wasn't planning on bringing Annabeth because I just wanted to spend a day with my friends and nothing to ruin it, but things happen.

* * *

><p>I was outside Annabeth's house when I knocked a couple of seconds later she came out in some casual clothes. I've been to tons of places with a lot of girls but when I saw Annabeth I felt as exited as a puppy, If that's how you say the phrase.<p>

"Hey."

"Sup." As she took the first step she tripped luckily I was there unluckily I fell on the hard gravel.

"Oww."

"Sorry." She got up brushed herself off and walked towards the car and got in.

"Your welcome." I said sarcastically. I was driving when Annabeth asked me,

"So, we're going to a carnival right?"

"Oh ya, sure." Annabeth frowned when I sighed and said,

"Yes, yes we are." When we got there I was silently praying for Rachel not to be there, but of course she was. I was starting to think that the universe hated me or something. We got there Grover,wearing his usual rasta cap and crutches, Nico wearing dark jeans and a black T-shirt, Thalia wearing punk style clothing and Rachel wearing skinny jeans and a shirt with two paint brushes.

"Hey Rachel can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure." We walked away.

"Look Rachel I don't like the way your treating Annabeth." I was waiting for an answer when she finally said,

"Sorry."

"Thanks, so can we go back and have some fun." Rachel's face lit up and said,

"Okay." We were having so much fun, after a crazy roller coaster ride Rachel looked sick and said,

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, we'll be at the Ferris Wheel." She quickly nodded and speed walked to the bathroom. We were waiting in line when my impatience got the best of me.

"Were is Rachel?" Thalia looked back at me and said

"I don't know?" We finally got to the front in the line when the guy working there put me in with Annabeth. We were looking at the scenery when I dropped my phone on the floor of the seat. I went down to pick it up when the Ferris Wheel lurched to a hard stop. I got up to regain my balance and sit down when I tripped on my lace _clumsy  
><em>When I opened my eyes I found out I was kissing Annabeth. I got off her and said,

"Annabeth I- I am so so sorry." She just sat there, shocked.

* * *

><p>I brought Annabeth home after that eventful evening.<p>

"Bye." She got of the car and went inside. When I got home I crashed on my bed tired, and as soon as my eyes closed I fell asleep.


End file.
